


Take a fucking sip, babe.

by spasticbirdie



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alphyne, Alphynecentric, Aphrodisiacs, Emotional bonding, F/F, Grinding, Just a heads up Alphys has a big fuckin' lizard dick, Kissing, Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls and nonbinary people I have done it again i have written, Morning Cuddles, Rough Sex, Smut, Trans Alphys, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, and even!, and the best part is i am entirely not sorry about this! hahahahah!, okay additional tags uhhhh, with plenty of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spasticbirdie/pseuds/spasticbirdie
Summary: Alphys is working overtime. A lot of overtime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as self-indulgent smut, turned into genuinely emotional bonding stuff between Alphys and Undyne, then turned back into smut and went on WAY longer than I expected it to. And I think I'm actually getting better at writing smut though I don't know whether or not that's a good thing.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy.  
> Hopefully the next thing I write is. Not Smut.

Undyne checked her phone for the fifth time in as many minutes, looked from the clock to her watch to her phone clock to the wall clock again, and groaned. Alphys was late. Again.

It had become an unfortunate trend over the past few weeks; Undyne arriving home to an empty house, waiting for Alphys to get home from work, occasionally receiving a text from Alphys saying she’d be late, and then staying up until she eventually gave in and went to bed alone. When Undyne would wake the next morning, Alphys would be lying there too, usually still dressed in whatever she was wearing yesterday, usually lying across the sheets instead of under them, usually leaking a trail of drool from her mouth. Then Undyne would get up, make a bit of breakfast, and get to see Alphys conscious for about five minutes before they both had to leave for work. Rinse and repeat.

 _Well, not tonight,_ Undyne decided. She jumped off the couch and grabbed her coat, the front door of their apartment banging open as she strode purposefully out of the building, through the chilly night air, and to the nearest bus stop.

She wasn't exactly _mad_ at Alphys; her job at the lab pretty much had late hours as a prerequisite. And it wasn't like Undyne was taking a lot of time off from her work at the gym, either.

But damn it, she wanted to see her damn girlfriend more than just on the damn weekends, Undyne thought as she boarded the bus.

It wasn't until she got off the bus outside Alphys’ lab - a squarish, sorta-futuristic-looking building at the local university - that Undyne realized she didn't have any way in, and a quick pull on the front door proved it to be locked. _Okay_ , she thought. _Not a problem. Alphys’ office was only on, what, the third floor?_

After circling the building until she was sure she had the right window, a few quick leaps and grabs at the brick outcrops on the building, and a prayer that the window wasn’t locked, Undyne clambered into Alphys’ office. Thankfully, the lights were still on. It was a cluttered room; papers were scattered across her desk and chairs, books overflowed from the shelves, and Undyne could barely take a step without threatening to topple the stacks.

There was one clear space on the desk, however. Well, maybe “clear” was pushing it; there was one space on the desk unoccupied by books and random papers. A few framed photos of Alphys and Undyne took up a small square in the middle of the desk, the one neatly-arranged thing in the room.

Besides the pictures and the mess, however, the room was empty; Alphys was nowhere to be seen. As Undyne carefully crept past the piles of notes, she realized what she was doing was most likely illegal.

 _Meh, whatever_ , she thought. Undyne peeked out the door. If she remembered correctly, Alphys’ lab was just down the hall. As she squinted into the darkness, she caught a glimpse of a sliver of light leaking from beneath a door down the hall; the main lab room.

“Alphys?” Undyne whispered as the lab door creaked slowly open. The lab looked entirely deserted, but it was clear someone had been in the middle of work; various beakers were strewn across one of the tables, papers and folders lay in piles similar to the ones in the office, and some machine in the corner hummed while UV lights shone from inside. An old couch covered in various blankets and pillows sat along one wall..

“Mnrf.” What Undyne had thought was a pile of papers lying on the table shifted, and Alphys, still sound asleep in her chair, rolled out from under the mess. Her glasses were only half-on, a puddle of drool dripped from her open mouth, and one claw was still grasping an empty coffee mug, while the other barely held onto a pen that had just finished a jumbled scribble that had once been a coherent sentence. She mumbled something in her sleep and rolled back over, snoring.

“Geez… “ Undyne took her coat off and threw it over Alphys, surveying the mess. Now that she was actually here and had found her girlfriend, Undyne wasn't sure why exactly she _was_ here. In her head she had pictured storming into the lab to find Alphys diligently yet tiredly scribbling a lab report and then passionately pleading with her to come home, at least for one night, before picking Alphys up and dashing her back home. Now, though, with Alphys sleeping peacefully at the table, she didn't really know what to do

 _Maybe I can just… clean up?_ she thought, but the mess of papers and their mystifying scrawl of numbers and letters defied easy organization. The mysterious and potentially dangerous beakers didn't look very appealing either.

Undyne’s eyes fell on the coffee maker sitting idle in the corner of the room. _Coffee. I can do coffee._

The coffee pot was empty, so Undyne removed the filter and looked around for some fresh grounds. The area around the coffee maker was just as cluttered as the rest of the lab, and Undyne searched through the mess for the coffee. She eventually found a packet of some brown, bitter-smelling, dirtlike powder, which she decided was the coffee. Alphys made her own blend at home, so this was probably it, Undyne reasoned. She dumped it in the coffee maker and poured the water in, and soon the steady _drip… drip… drip…_ resumed.

After pouring two mugs, Undyne pulled up a chair next to Alphys and replaced the empty mug in her hand with a fresh one. She felt a little foolish for rushing over here so angrily; it wasn't like Alphys had been in trouble, or doing anything wrong, or anything like that. She was just… working overtime. Sure, she was working overtime for the fifth time this week, but Undyne supposed it wasn't anything she could really get mad about. Undyne pulled her coat a little more snugly around Alphys and sat back, taking a little sip of coffee.

“Blech.” She almost immediately spit it out; it was incredibly bitter and strong. Undyne wondered how Alphys could drink it black like this. She stood, dug through the clutter around the coffee maker for cream and sugar, and dropped a few packets of sweetener into her mug before taking another long sip. Much better.

“Mmm… “ Alphys stirred, her claw tightening around her mug, and then slowly pulled herself off the table as the smell of fresh coffee hit her nose. “Thanks, Karen...“

“I think she went home a while ago, Al.”

Alphys, who had been going for a sip of her coffee, started and nearly spilled her mug all over the table, splashing some of it on her lab coat. “Aagh!”

“Geez, take it easy! It's just me!” Undyne grabbed Alphys’ arm, steadying her mug.

“U-U-Undyne! W-what are you doing here?!?” Alphys caught her mug and sat up, sending Undyne’s coat to the floor.

“Well… “ Now it was Undyne’s turn to stammer. “I, uh, just kinda, wanted to, y’know, check up on you.”

“O-oh.” Alphys tightened her grip on the mug for a moment before setting it down on the table. “W-well, I'm fine, and I've got a lot of work to do, s-so, I'm sorry but you really ought to, uh, go,” she finished awkwardly.

“Oh.” Undyne’s mug threatened to crack in her grip. “Okay. I'll, uh, see you at home, then.” She stood, still holding the mug, and began walking for the door.

 _Actually,_ she thought, _fuck it._

Taking a huge gulp of coffee, Undyne slammed her mug down on the table, making Alphys jump. There was a momentary pause as Alphys looked from the mug to Undyne and back again, while Undyne took a deep breath.

“Al.”

“Y-yes?” Even though she had been asleep just a few minutes ago, Alphys was wide awake now.

“For once, just, like, one night, can you come home?” Undyne faltered for a moment, then rushed on. “I know your work is important and you're gonna have a lot of late nights and all that, but… I just… miss you, okay? It feels like I barely ever see you or talk to you because we're both working so much, and I want to, just, see you more and talk with you more.”

Undyne swallowed. It suddenly felt very warm in the room. “Like, I haven't even gotten to kiss you more than a little goodbye kiss in like, weeks, and I know it's kinda selfish, but I just really want to go to sleep with you there, and not just wake up next to you.”

Undyne finished, breathing a little heavily. Alphys sat there, a little overwhelmed by Undyne’s outburst, and then looked down at her mug, her face turning red. “I-I'm sorry.”

Undyne blinked. Alphys kept staring at her coffee. “I-I guess I didn’t realize how much time I was spending at work, i-it always seemed so important and the time j-just flew by and people were asking me to pick up their shifts and I c-couldn’t just say NO and…” Alphys sniffed and took a long sip of coffee as she collected herself. “I-I’m sorry. It’s all my fault and I neglected you and I’m s-such a t-terrible girlf-”

She broke off as Undyne leaned over, tilted Alphys’ face up, and kissed her. She held there for a few seconds, then broke away from Alphys’ face.

“O-oh.” Alphys, looking a little starry-eyed. She took another sip of coffee, swallowed, and made up her mind. “Uh...I’ve got a few things to clean up and th-then we can go home.”

“Good. Great.” Undyne let go of Alphys’ face and picked her jacket up off the floor. For some reason she couldn’t quite put her finger on, the room felt much hotter than it had when she entered. She took a seat in one of the lab chairs as Alphys busied around the table, tidying papers and emptying beakers into the sink.

Undyne felt...odd. It felt like something inside her was burning up; not in an unpleasant way, but not in a very good way either. It wasn’t bad or good, but it felt like an incredible, deep, yearning sensation of hunger.

She desperately searched for conversation topics to distract herself. “So...what’ve you been working on, anyways?”

“Well, it’s not really my stuff, Karen just asked me to look over some of her work before I left. She does a lot of stuff with...uh, I think it’s some sort of drugs or medicines or something?” Alphys shuffled some papers and peered at them. “Yeah, she was working on some sort of aphrodisiac.”

“Oh.” Undyne pulled her legs together, finally noticing where the burning heat was originating from.

Alphys took another sip of coffee. “Yeah, it’s actually pretty interesting stuff. It’s ultimately going to be used in some kind of perfume or topically applied substance in a much less concentrated form, but as of now she’s only got it to a powder form.” Alphys set down her papers and tugged at her lab coat. “Geez, it’s kinda warm in here… anyway, I just have to dispose of all the chemicals and put away some papers and I should be...uh…” She unbuttoned her lab coat and pulled it off, draping it over her chair. Underneath, she was wearing an old Mew Mew t-shirt and baggy sweatpants. “...uh, good to go.”

 _Undyne, calm down,_ she said to herself. _That was definitely not coffee that you put in the coffee but do not jump your girlfriend’s bones in the middle of her lab. Do not._

_Do not bang your girlfriend in her lab. Do not bang your girlfriend in her lab. Do not bang your girlfriend in her lab. Do not bang your girlfriend in her lab. Do not bang your girlfriend in her lab. Do not bang your girlfriend in her lab._

Alphys took another sip of coffee. “Uh, thanks for the coffee, by the way.” She set down the mug and spun around in her chair, her face looking a little flushed. “Uh...did you put something d-different in it?”

Undyne look at Alphys. Alphys looked back, her face going red, her chest rising and falling considerably faster than usual.

_Oh, fuck it._

Undyne stood, almost a bit unsteadily, and then practically leapt on Alphys, locking legs around her waist and nearly tilting the chair over. Alphys caught her, closing her arms around Undyne’s torso and hungrily kissing her, their tongues tangling together. Undyne felt Alphys’ dick harden, and ground her hips against it, moaning into Alphys’ mouth. Alphys responded in kind, pushing her hips up and moaning back at Undyne.

Breaking away from the kiss for a second, Undyne pulled her shirt off, tossing it carelessly aside. Alphys followed suit, revealing a plain white bra that contrasted Undyne’s black-and-red sports bra. As she was pulling it over her head, Alphys’ shirt got stuck, and Undyne nearly tore it as she helped Alphys remove it before throwing the well-worn shirt away in a similarly careless manner. She locked her lips to Alphys’ as fast as she could; every second apart felt like a million wasted opportunities.

A wet spot had formed on the front of Alphys’ sweatpants where they bulged outward noticeably. Alphys fumbled at the button of Undyne’s jeans, undoing them and pulling down the zipper. Climbing off Alphys for a second, Undyne pulled off her pants, exposing a pair of plaid-printed panties that were similarly damp. As Undyne removed her pants, Alphys pushed a hand down hers, slowly stroking her dick as she moaned with impatience for Undyne to climb back on. Undyne threw her jeans to the side and jumped back onto Alphys’ lap.

“Mmmm…” Undyne tried to formulate words in her brain for exactly five seconds before giving up and continuing to kiss and grind on Alphys, who could feel the warmth of Undyne’s crotch even through her sweatpants and underwear.

Reaching down to Alphys’ pants, Undyne pulled them down to expose Alphys’ white-and-blue striped panties, which now had a dribble of precum pushing through, leaving a dark stain on the fabric.

After yanking Alphys’ pants sufficiently out of the way, Undyne pressed herself back down on Alphys’ dick, now breathing heavily, longingly as it rubbed against her clit. Even through the fabric of both of their underwear, the feeling was incredibly intense. Alphys could feel Undyne’s entire body convulse with pleasure as she roughly rubbed up and down, up and down against Alphys’ dick.

Finally, neither of them could take it anymore. Alphys’ dick slipped out of her panties, damp with Undyne’s wetness and Alphys’ own sweat. Undyne pushed her now-damp underwear to the side, not bothering to take the time to get them off completely.

The sudden contact of Alphys’ dick rubbing directly against her slit nearly made Undyne come immediately. Every sensation felt a hundred times more intense than usual, and Undyne could barely keep moving her hips as she felt them almost go numb.

“Nnnnnngh…” Undyne pulled Alphys closer, still rubbing against her as much as she dared, fingers scratching Alphys’ back.

Alphys didn’t mind the pain, though; she was just as close as Undyne was to bursting, and Undyne clawing at Alphys’ back was practically all that was keeping her focused. “U-Undyne…” she weakly muttered in between heavy breaths and moans, “S-slow d….d...ahhh…”

Undyne did not slow down. In fact, she barely even heard Alphys’ voice. She kept sliding up, down, up, down, until she finally couldn’t take it anymore. Lifting her body off Alphys, Undyne brought one hand to Alphys’ dick and rested the tip against her slit.

For a moment, Undyne managed to hold back. She rubbed the tip of Alphys’ dick against the warm folds of her pussy, teasing her with just the barest touch of her heat. Lowering herself agonizingly slowly, Undyne slipped no more than the tip of Alphys’ dick inside, and then stopped.

She stopped because she was certain she’d cum immediately if she went any farther. Underneath her, Alphys panted with want and weakly tried to push her hips up, but Undyne held her down with one hand as she slowly, delicately rolled her hips around, tantilizingly stimulating Alphys’ tip.

“Undyne…”

“Nnghh…” Undyne couldn’t do more than just moan in response and continue slowly moving her hips. Any faster, she knew, and there’d be no stopping either of-

Alphys’ impatience, want, and need finally forced her to move. Placing both hands firmly on Undyne’s hips, she roughly pushed Undyne down on her dick and thrust her own hips upward.

The effect on both of them was instant. Undyne was caught off guard by Alphys’ sudden thrust, and she gasped as Alphys’ dick nearly bumped against her cervix. She was teetering directly on the brink of orgasm, back arching, breath short and gasping, entire body tensing up.

Alphys felt Undyne’s warmth slide down the whole length of her shaft, and inhaled sharply. Undyne had tightened up around her and was quickly bringing Alphys towards orgasm, her dick twitching inside Undyne. Alphys dug her claws into Undyne’s hips, trying not to move, desperately trying not to cum.

They both failed. Undyne felt Alphys’ dick tense up once more before she came, and the sudden thrust and warmth set off Undyne’s orgasm as well. Alphys felt Undyne’s heat tighten up around her, almost milking her dry.

Slowly, they both recovered from orgasm, breathing heavily. Undyne relaxed again, pulling herself closer to Alphys and grinding her hips gently but insistently on her dick. Even though they had both just came, Alphys was still hard and Undyne still wet and warm around her. Underneath them, the chair creaked.

For once, Alphys thought with her head instead of her dick. Getting a good grip on her girlfriend, Alphys stood up, still balls deep in Undyne, and shuffled over to the couch, kicking off her sweatpants on the way. The two flopped down onto the aging couch, Undyne still on top.

“M-much better,” Alphys murmured between kisses from Undyne.

“Mmm…” Undyne tried to respond, but found forming words to be pretty low-priority at the moment. She kept kissing Alphys, slipping her hands beneath the chubby girl and undoing her bra, setting her chest finally free. Alphys did the same, unhooking Undyne’s bra and releasing Undyne’s smaller, yet shapely breasts.

After throwing the bra aside, Alphys reached up and ran her hands through Undyne’s hair, pulling off the tie holding her ponytail in place and sending her fiery red hair cascading down about her face. Their clothes were now scattered over a good portion of the lab. _So much for cleaning up,_ Alphys thought distantly.

After that slightly spacey observation, Alphys gave up thinking with her head and let her hands take charge, running them all over Undyne’s body; up her toned, muscular torso; over her breasts, giving them a few good squeezes; down her back, tracing her scars; and finally to her butt, taking a good grip on it as Undyne began to move her hips in slow, rhythmic circles.

Undyne shivered as Alphys ran her hands up and down Undyne’s body, and responded in kind, her hands wandering down from Alphys’ face and over her shoulders. She lingered at Alphys’ chest for a long while, rubbing her nipples, cupping one breast in each hand and rubbing them gently but firmly, feeling her fingers almost sink into Alphys’ soft skin. _God, she’s got nice boobs,_ Undyne thought randomly.

After giving Alphys’ chest the attention it deserved, Undyne began to sit up, breaking away from Alphys’ lips and running her hands down from Alphys’ chest across her stomach and finally to right where her hips met Undyne’s. Planting her hands firmly on Alphys’ waist, Undyne began to move, ever so slowly lifting up and down, extracting barely an inch of Alphys’ dick before sliding it back in, every movement feeling like a crackle of electricity through her body.

Alphys whined with want and tried to move her hips, to speed up Undyne’s tantalizing, torturously slow movements, but Undyne pinned her legs and hips down and continued riding her as slowly as she could. She pulled all but the tip of Alphys’ dick out, deliberately pushed it back in, and repeated, never going quickly enough to bring either of them towards orgasm.

Finally, Undyne stopped holding back. Shifting her weight back, she began speeding up, bouncing faster and faster on Alphys’ dick. Beneath her, Alphys followed suit, thrusting her hips in time with Undyne, faster and faster.

Alphys moaned, tried to speak, failed, and gasped as Undyne sped up even more, putting her whole body into the motions, moving like a wave over Alphys’ body.

Finally, Undyne began to falter. She bit her lip as a shiver ran from pussy up her back, and abandoned any attempt to move gracefully and just pounded her hips roughly down on Alphys’ dick. Although she had just came only a few minutes ago, Alphys could feel another building rapidly.

Undyne got there first.

“Ngh!” Dropping her hips down one last time, Undyne cried out as a second orgasm shook her, tightening her folds around Alphys’ dick and forcing carnal gasps from deep inside her. Her back arched again, hair spilling down like a waterfall. Slowly, she rode it out, and collapsed on top of Alphys, breathing hard as she held her close and kissed her again.

As she recovered from her orgasm, Undyne noticed a couple of things. Alphys was still breathing hard, in short, shaky breaths; and inside Undyne’s pussy, Alphys’ dick was still hard, hot, and twitching.

 _Don’t leave her hanging,_ Undyne chided herself. Slowly but surely, she extracted Alphys’ dick, feeling a wave of tingling as each inch slid out. Turning around, she clambered off Alphys and over to the other half of the couch, getting down on her knees. Lying face-down on the couch, she raised her hips and presented her ass to Alphys, looking back at her.

Unsteadily, Alphys got to her knees, still flushed with energy, arousal, and general embarrassment. After a second’s pause, she approached Undyne’s raised rear and took a firm hold, her dick resting on it.

For a moment, Alphys’ brain reactivated, and she hesitated. “U-Undyne, a-are you sure you-”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Undyne pushed her rear back insistently, rubbing Alphys’ dick between her cheeks. “Go ahead.”

“I-I mean I already, uh, you know, once, and if you’re tired, I, uh…”

Undyne sat up and turned around to face Alphys. “Al.”

Alphys gulped. Undyne reached down and began gently, slowly, softly stroking Alphys’ dick. “Right now, I know what I want, and I’m pretty sure it’s the same thing you want.” Undyne ran a finger around the head of Alphys’ dick, smearing a droplet of precum around it. “And right now, I want to be on my knees, with you deep in me, fucking me so hard that I can’t walk tomorrow.” Undyne gave Alphys’ balls a firm squeeze, and then back around, dropped her upper body to the couch, raised her rear in the air, and spread her ass. “How about you?”

Alphys grabbed Undyne’s rear, lined her dick up with Undyne’s slit, and slammed her hips forward, forcing a pleased moan from Undyne. After a second to recover from the sudden heat once again wrapping her dick, Alphys began pumping her hips, her balls slapping against Undyne’s rear and her dick forcing wet, obscene sounds from Undyne’s pussy.

Her face still pressed into the couch, Undyne moaned as Alphys plunged in and out, feeling her dick pull out so that almost nothing but the tip was inside, then feeling it push back in to fill the space it had left empty. She felt her girlfriend’s dick bump just barely against her cervix, eliciting a sudden gasp of pleasure from deep within her.

As Alphys continued to fuck her girlfriend into the couch, Undyne reached back and took one of her hands. Alphys slowed for a second and looked to Undyne with concern.

Undyne looked back, an expression of dreamlike pleasure on her face, and mouthed, _harder._

 _Well then,_ Alphys thought.

Grabbing Undyne’s hands, Alphys pulled her hips back and steadied herself on the couch before resuming her forward and back, forward and back motion, even faster and harder than before. Undyne’s ass slapped loudly against Alphys’ stomach with each thrust, and Undyne’s eyes were glazed with bliss, biting her lip as Alphys continued to plunge in and out.

Watching Undyne’s rear bounce against her stomach, Alphys had an idea. Releasing one of Undyne’s hands, she placed it on her tight ass for a moment, then wound up and smacked it roughly. Undyne gasped, shuddered indulgently, and tightened up around Alphys’ dick. As Alphys continued to roughly plunge in and out of Undyne’s warm folds, she peppered Undyne’s muscular rear with spanks, each one wringing another sound and ripple of pleasure from Undyne as Alphys roughly fucked her into the couch.

As Alphys felt her orgasm begin building, she pulled herself closer to Undyne, practically mounting her while continuing to pump her hips. Her dick continued making lewd, wet sounds as she rammed into Undyne, and Undyne’s juices kept spilling out with each vigorous plunge Alphys made. Each time she pushed in, Alphys' dick touched just barely against Undyne's cervix, turning her into a shivering, moaning wet mess each time.

Finally, Alphys hit the point of no return. She pulled back and slammed forward one more time, then erupted as deep inside Undyne as she could go. Undyne felt her girlfriend’s warmth seep through her, and realized that she had came too; she had been so caught up in Alphys’ intensity she had hardly noticed it.

Alphys finished, pulled out, dripping a few last beads of cum from her slowly-softening dick, and nearly fell off the couch as she lay back down, panting with exertion and pleasure, staring up at the ceiling. Undyne slumped down, laying flat on the couch, breathing deeply, a bit of Alphys’ cum leaking from her pussy.

Alphys took a deep breath, sprawling on the couch, slowly cooling down. _God,_ she thought, _I can’t believe I was putting work so far ahead of this._

“Alphys…”

Alphys sat up. Undyne had rolled over and was lying on her back on the other end of the couch, legs apart, one hand spreading the lips of her still-wet taint.

Undyne licked her lips. “I hope you aren’t getting tired, Al.”

She wasn’t.

* * *

 

The sun slanted through the blinds, crossing the lab and playing over Undyne’s face. She stirred, throwing a hand over her face and slowly cracking her eyes open.

She felt sore in the best way. Her upper body was covered in love bites and hickeys, deep red marks running down her neck, over her shoulders, and even a few scattered across her breasts. Her rear still felt stingingly tender, and she felt a winded elation, like she had run a marathon.

The less said about the state of her genitals, the better. It was good, though. Very good.

Under the blankets, snuggled up as close as possible to her, Alphys stirred with her, yawning and starting to pull herself up.

Undyne grabbed on and gently pulled her back down. “Morning.”

Alphys smiled sleepily. “M-Morning.”

“A lot better than scarfing down breakfast, huh?” Undyne gave Alphys a loving little squeeze.

Alphys giggled. “Yeah, l-lots better.” She gave Undyne a short, subdued kiss, and pulled herself away. “Lemme put some coffee on.”

Alphys clambered over Undyne and got off the couch, still very much naked. Undyne snuggled down under the warm flannel blanket, watching her girlfriend cross the lab to the coffee maker, her tail swinging happily side to side.

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t also watching Alphys’ very nice butt as it wiggled in step. As Alphys busied around the coffee maker, Undyne got up, wrapping the blanket around herself, and followed. Alphys was just pouring out two fresh mugs when Undyne came up behind her and gently hugged Alphys, wrapping the both of them in the blanket.

“Hey you.” She kissed Alphys on the cheek.

“I already s-said good morning,” Alphys murmured, not unhappily, and kissed her back. She picked up the mugs and handed one to Undyne. “Here you go.”

Undyne moved to take a sip, stopped, and sniffed the coffee suspiciously. Alphys laughed. “It’s n-not, uh, you know. Don’t worry. I washed the pot out, too.” She took a sip of her own mug. “See? Fine.”

Undyne took a long drink from her mug. She waited to see if she felt suddenly, irresistibly horny, continued to feel nothing but happy contentment, and satisfied, took another sip. Wrapping Alphys back in the blanket, she shuffled them both back to the couch, stepping over their abandoned clothes and getting back to cuddling under the warm, flannel blanket.

They watched the sun rise through the slatted blinds, casting shadows through the room.

 

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

  
  
  
  


“We, uh, should probably get dressed. Before anyone else gets here.”

“Oh. Good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> "i just want girls to know that its okay to hold girls hands n shit but its ALSO okay to want a girl to rail you so hard you forget your name. nothing wrong with that" -tumblr user meanrobin


End file.
